


Petit Chaton

by wtfsteph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm a terrible person, Miscarriage, i'm sorry yall, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsteph/pseuds/wtfsteph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was going to be Emma. It was a pretty name for what was going to be a beautiful girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit Chaton

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Please just send me to my room because I am a terrible human people that can't allow anyone to be happy. They don't deserve this help

 

 

It was three a.m. when Adrien woke up from a nightmare filled with sweet smiles and bright green eyes, his heart heavy.

He gasped for breath and clutched at his chest in attempt to ease the anguish, but it was in vain. The grief squeezed at his heart and he had never been in so much pain in his life.

Not when his father forgot his birthday.

Not even when his mother left.

It shouldn’t have hurt so much, he thought as he stared into the darkness of the room. He didn’t even know what she would have looked like, but his petit chaton still found a way to plague his thoughts every second.

It was becoming unbearable.

He sat up in the large bed, careful not to wake his wife, and stared up at the ceiling, whispering “I’m so sorry” before he choked up and quickly covered his mouth.

He had been so excited, ecstatic, to meet her, but now his princess was gone before she even had a chance to live.

He let out a shaky breath and put his head in his hands, holding in a sob.

Her name was going to be Emma.

Marinette had picked out the name. It was simple and she loved it. She had practically begged him to agree on the name and, of course, he was never one to deny his lady.

Besides, it was a pretty name for what was going to be a beautiful girl.

Him and Marinette had decided that she was going to have his green eyes and her freckles. Though, he didn’t see the significance in his eyes, he preferred Marinette’s bright blue ones after all, she always had an obsession with them and prayed that their daughter would have them, as well.

As for the freckles, Adrien loved the way they dotted his wife’s adorable, chubby cheeks.

But no matter what features she had, he knew his Emma was going to be perfect.

He also knew he would have to fight off the boys, and/or girls, when she grew older, which he was prepared for. He was determined to be a great father and he knew that Marinette was going to be a perfect mother.

It was something that he looked forward to.

It was also something that would never happen.

Marinette had been so close too, only a few weeks until her due date when she miscarried.

 _Miscarried._ He shuttered at the word.

He couldn’t even imagine how his wife felt. She had spent all of those months with the angel in her belly, bonding with her, all for her to be taken away within seconds.

_And for her to wake up in the middle of the night to that._

Adrien took a deep breath and spared a glance towards where Marinette slept beside him, only to find her space on the bed empty, aside from Tikki and Plagg dozing on her pillow.

He narrowed his brows, growing worried at her absence, and squinted his eyes in an attempt to see in the dark room. "Mari?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he rose up from the bed and exited the room to search for his missing wife. 

“My lady?” He called out into the quiet house as he entered the living room, which was dimly lit by a floor lamp in the corner.

His eyes searched the room before they landed on his wife, who was sitting on the floor beside her sewing station. She clutched a ripped piece of fabric to her chest as she stared, blankly, at the pile of additional ripped clothing in front of her.

It was clothing she had made for Emma, he realized.

Upon noticing his presence, she looked up at him and gave him a watery smile “Hey kitty.”

He sucked a breath before stepping over to her position on the floor. It took all of his strength not to pull her up and wrap the woman into his arms, carrying her away from all of this torment _._

“What are you doing up, princess?” He asked, taking a seat beside her on the floor.

“The same reason you are.” She mumbled, her voice weak.

He sighed and gazed down at the pile of ripped material, noticing a piece on the top of it. He picked up the green fabric, examining the paw print pattern on it. “This is new.”

“I thought it would help to make more,” She whispered, biting her lip. “but all it did was remind me of her.”

“So you ripped up everything else you made too?” He frowned and gestured towards the pile “Marinette, Princess, you spent months on all of this.”

She glared at the pile, before glancing up at her husband with grief-stricken eyes

“I couldn’t handle it anymore. It hurts to look at them just _knowing_ ” Marinette’s voice cracked. So she paused and closed her eyes, tightening her grip on the fabric in her hands, a tiny shirt with a ladybug pattern. It was Marinette’s favorite outfit _,_ he remembered _._ She took a deep breath before continuing “that they are never going to be worn.”

He cautiously raised a hand to cup her cheek, turning her to face him. She opened up her eyes at the contact and stared at him with her wet, blue eyes. Her lips pulled into a smile, but the sides of her mouth quivered as she added in a voice that shattered his heart “She doesn’t need them, anymore, Adrien.”

“Marinette-“

“It just hurts so much” her smile dropped and she broke eye contact with him, turning back forward and throwing the tattered Ladybug outfit against the wall with a cry.

Adrien gave her a sympathetic look before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

Her breath caught at the motion, but she recovered after a moment and laid her head on his shoulder “I-I’m trying so hard to be okay, but I’m not and I don’t think I ever will be.”

He felt a wetness against his shirt and he tried to keep his voice steady as he whispered “I know, princess” and kissed the top of her head because there was nothing else he could do except grieve with her.

“It just not fair,” she continued, shrugging away from his touch, and suddenly growing angry “Why us? We’re fucking superheroes. We _save_ people’s lives and this is how we get repaid?”

“Guess it was just black cat’s luck” He muttered and laughed bitterly.

She ignored his statement and grabbed at a few more outfits, throwing them across the room. “Goddammit!”

“Marinette, stop.” He grabbed her wrist and she dropped the black onesie, _the one with the cat ears,_ he swallowed, as she turned back toward him, angry tears running down her face. 

“I gave up Ladybug for this” She yelled and her voice cracked “I had to watch you jump around saving the city while I was trapped in this house for months to keep this baby safe-“

“Mari-“ He tried, pulling her towards him, but she ripped her arm out of his grasp.

“No, Adrien," she glared at him, her face red " I tried so hard to keep her safe and-and” She stuttered, her anger fading into despair as she let out a strangled noise “It was my own stupid body that killed her.”

She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hold herself together, but it was a losing battle. The tears fell down her face like a downpour and she looked so hopeless that he struggled to keep his own burning eyes from doing the same.

“I should have been quicker to the hospital” He whispered in realization “I could have saved her.”

Marinette paused, sniffing, as she took in his words before looking up at her husband with sympathetic eyes.

“Oh, kitty.” She replied, shakily. “It was too late by the time we even knew.”

“But I feel like I could have prevented this” Adrien gave her a broken expression and breathed out “God, I should have taken a break from Chat Noir and stopped Modeling. I should have been here to take care of you.”

"You did take care of me." She raised a trembling hand to rest on her still swollen belly as if it still housed their daughter and wasn't vacant of her presence. 

The idea made him feel sick.

"Not enough."

“Adrien. . .”

“You know, I told myself that I was going to be a good father.” He confessed, staring at her abdomen “I was going to be better than mine.”

Marinette gave him a soft smile through her tears “You would have been.”

“Marinette, I couldn’t even keep my own child alive.” He muttered “I didn’t even get to meet her and I’m already worse than he was.”

“You would have been a wonderful papa. She would have loved you.” Marinette brought both hands to hold both sides of his face, forcing his gaze away from her belly and into her blue orbs “She does love you.”

She choked up at the statement and that was all it took for him to completely lose it.

“I’m sorry” He whispered before the sobs forced their way out with such power that they wracked his body in agony. “I’m so sorry.”

Marinette sucked in a breath and let out her own wail before quickly pulling him against her chest and holding him tightly against her. He clutched onto her shirt for dear life as they both sat on the living room floor, surrounded by tattered baby clothes, and wept.

How could things have gone from perfect to disastrous within a few days?

Just last week their biggest problems were what color to paint Emma's room, green or red, of course, and how long it would take for her to be born.

In fact, they were literally counting down the days until she arrived and their lives couldn’t have been happier.

Until a few nights ago, when Marinette shook him awake in the middle of the night, hysterical.

He shuttered and remembered how his wife had looked at him, so confused, as she curled up on the bed in a puddle of her own blood, squeezing her thighs together in a hopeless attempt to stop the bleeding.

“ _It hurts_ ” She had whimpered, clutching at her sides, and looking at him desperately. Her voice was trembling and she brought a bloody hand to her face upon realization “ _Adrien I think_ -“

“ _No_ ” He begged, because that couldn’t happen.

But it did, and Emma was gone just like that.

_His petit chaton._

He let out a loud, unattractive wail at the thought and pulled Marinette closer to him. He suddenly couldn’t breathe and his sobs turned into gasps of air that made his shoulders shake. 

It was unbearable.

 Marinette rubbed circles on his back, and whimpered into his hair “I love you.”

 “I’m so sorry” he sobbed into her shirt.

“No no no no no” She begged and ran her hands threw his hair “Please stop blaming yourself, kitty.” He felt her kiss the top of his head

“I can't do anything right” he cried into her shirt "My princess"

“No, you’re not-“Her voice broke and he felt her shaking “A-Adrien, please. . .”

Marinette gently pulled him off of her and grabbed his face between her hands, once more. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, with pleading eyes as he held in another sob.

“I love you” She leaned in and brushed her lips against him.

“I love you” She murmured against his lips before pulling back

“I love you” she repeated as she drew him into her arms in a hug. “and Emma loves you too. So much. I just know it.”

He let out a whimper and tightened his grip around his wife. “I just wanted to meet her so bad.”

“Me too, kitty” she whispered, pulling back and resting her forehead against his. She brought her hands up to wipe the wetness off his cheeks. “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> rip


End file.
